Naruto the defender of earth realm
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto's villege is attacked by outworld escaping he get some help from the defdender of the realm


I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat Defenders of the realm

Naruto the defender of earth realm 

**The Invasion of Konoha**

_Cue into music (you tube it)_

_Things have changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament the portals are becoming weaker allowing not only outworld forces to come to earth realm but warriors from different domains as well._

_Only the strongest can defend this realm _

_Liu Kang_

_Princess Kitana _

_Sub Zero_

_Jax_

_Sonya Blade_

_Night Wolf; Kiba_

_Curtis Stryker _

_Found for purpose bound by honor these are the defenders of the realm _

In Konoha the citizens were going about their business not knowing that something was brewing in the forest. It has been two months since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War with the alliance victory against Madara and Kabuto.

In the forest a red vortex was opening and out came an army of a thousand of creatures in the front was a man who looked like half man and Half horse.

"Take this pathetic realm for Lord Shao Khan; leave no one alive," said the man as his men walk forward.

In the Hokage tower a man with silver hair that defies gravity is sitting behind the desk and was doing paperwork when his door was busted in and a chunin runs in "Hokage-sama are patrols were engaged in the forest; only one survived to give us this message,"

The Hokage reads the message "Shit; get all available ninja for battle," he said

A few minutes later the Shinobi of Konoha were assembled and charged against the enemy in the forest taking a shit load of them down but were grossly out number due to casualties from the previous war.

In the left flank the division holding the line was under the command of Jounin Namikaze who is currently wearing a cloak of Toad Sage had blond hair going down the back "I want fire Jutsu powered up by Wind Style now," he shouted as the shinobi started firing fire style with the commander firing off a several wind style making the flames stronger incinerating the enemy front lines but more continue to come as the Konoha military starts to take losses as more enemies starts to pull out from the portal. Naruto order his line to hold but are forced back to the village gates.

They continue to fight with everything they have but start to realize that they are fighting a losing battle. More ninjas start to drop like flies as the enemy start to gather reinforcements and begin their final push into the village. Seeing the lost hope the commander issues his last order "I want you all to retreat and leave; you must worn the other great nations," he stated as he walk forward to meet the enemy force "Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu," he shouted as thousands of clone are formed and charged the enemy army hoping to lift the siege of Konoha.

The clones cut through the enemy as the original engages in battle with commander of each unit killing them and making his way behind his clones but getting numerous injuries in the fighting.

Just as he cut down another commander this one with blades coming out of his arms an Anbu with a slug mask appears she appears to have pink hair "Namikaze-san orders from the Hokage you must retreat go to the temple in the Forest of death and use the portal to leave this realm," said the Anbu.

Naruto swallows his saliva "is someone going to escort me or am I going to have to cut my way through?" he asked

"Naruto I will escort you to the temple but you must go into the portal alone," she said as the two make way to the forest of death cutting those who get in their way.

They finally reach the temple and Naruto turns to the Anbu "Stay safe Sakura," he said as the Anbu take of her mask.

"You be careful Naruto and I will avenge your fiancés death," she said as the two hug and Naruto goes into the green portal.

Sakura turns around and destroys the Portal with her strength after Naruto leaves "now they won't find him; stay safe Naruto-kun," she think to herself as footsteps are heard. She faces the intruder and sees a four armed woman glaring at her "you are the last one alive girl; surrender to outworld," said the female

Sakura tightens her gloves "I would rather die," she said glaring at the outworld fighter.

The four armed fighter cracks her knuckles "then I Sheeva shall end you," she said as she attacks Sakura.

In Earth Realm a green portal opens and a bleeding Naruto staggers out "I will avenge you Konoha,"

In the mountains there was a base inside the base was a man with tan skin and tribal marking on his face typing on the key board. Next to him was a wolf "I don't know Kiba but the Portal that opened closed immediately," said the man. Lighting appeared and a man with white body suit and a bamboo hat appears holding a staff "Nightwolf you said there was an opened portal?" he asked.

Yes Lord Radian but it closed almost in a few seconds," said Nightwolf. Radian goes into a thinking pose "were did it open?' he asked.

Nightwolf looks at the thunder god "somewhere in the Amazon," he said. Radian snaps his head up "Hm gather the others I will go with them," said the Thunder God.

A little while later the Dragon jets colored red fly from under the ocean heading towards the Amazon.

In the Amazon Naruto was trying his hardest to lose his pursuers. He continues to jump tree to tree while being followed a hoard of Tarakaten warrior with blades coming out of his arms.

Naruto is breathing hard "I guess this is the end of the road, I can't outrun them but I will take as many of them with me as possible," thought the ninja as he grab ten three pronged kunai and threw them from his hiding place and in a yellow flash take out the first line of warrior.

Naruto eyes change from blue to purple with circles "time to show the power of the Rinnegan ," said Naruto as he puts his hand out "Almighty push," he says as ten of the warriors fly in to the river getting eaten by Piranhas.

Naruto falls to his knees "shit I am running out," he thought as he grabs his kunai preparing to fight to the death.

Just then one of the warriors nearing him gets frozen turning his head he sees several people fighting with the Tarakaten. Naruto sit in lotus style and gathers natural chakra he them turns to the face the mutants forces his eyes has red pigment under them. He them summons a clone and form his attack. The attack looks like the Rasengan but with blades "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken," he shouted getting his allies attention.

"Everyone move," shouted Subzero as him and his friend get out of range.

Naruto throws the attack making a path of destruction as it nears the mutants. Some got lucky but over two third of the pursuit force were killed instantly. The reaming including the leader opened a portal and fled back to outworld.

Naruto eyes change back to crystal blue and no longer in sage mode he collapses with his injuries finally taking its toll on his strength.

The woman with blue body suit walk up to him "he's badly hurt by the looks of his injuries," she said

A man with red and black leggings walk up to her "it alright Kitana we will take him to our base and get him healed; we can't leave him here," he said.

The rest of the defenders nod their head "that was massive attack," said an African American with robot arms.

Radian walks up to them "you right Jax we have to get him to a medical bay at the base now," said the Thunder God.

Jax carefully pick him up bridle style and puts him in the jet with woman with greed suit and sports bra and Jax getting in front of him. "Take us back Sonya," said Jax as their jet takes off and followed by the rest.

At the base Naruto was placed in the medic section while in the command center Nightwolf was briefing everyone of how Naruto doing "despite his injuries he is healing at an incredible rate beyond normal," said the shaman.

A man with a blue shirt and swat style pant with a gun in his side walks up "so who is he?" he asked.

"I don't know Stryker but he is not our enemy as far as I am aware," said Nightwolf as Radian come in by teleporting and walked over.

"I think I know who are friend is," said the thunder god "and the elder gods confirmed it He is a jinchuuriki from his realm," said Radian.

Kitana gasp while everyone else looks clueless "which tailed beast does he hold?" asked the Princess.

Jax finally steps forward "what is a Jinchuuriki?" he asked. Kitana turns to him "it means the power of the human sacrifice so he contains a demon in his body," said the princess.

Radian nods his head "that is correct as to your question Kitana he originally house the nine tail the strongest of the Bijuu but he later freed the other demon's after they were used against him by a mad man in the fourth ninja world war. To prevent anyone from abusing the beast power he seal the remaining eight in himself becoming the ten tailed Jinchuuriki the most powerful of the tailed beats because it the fusion of the nine," said the thunder god.

A beep is heard Nightwolf looks at the screen "looks like he's awake; what do you want to do Lord Radian?" asked Nightwolf.

Radian think "I will go and talk to him the rest of you stay here," said the God.

Radian walks away towards the medical center.

A/n: Defender of the realm was a mortal Kombat cartoon in the Nineties that went for 13 episodes; there is no fatalities because it was for Children. I don't know how to explain it in detail the beast way to put it is watered down version of the game. I am leaning torawrd Sonya and Naruto but I have not determined that. This is what I am looking for in my Mortal Kombat challenge


End file.
